


Mr. Reid?

by mjuhlar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hospital, Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjuhlar/pseuds/mjuhlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Reid is shot, the team learns a secret being kept from them.  How will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> I read about 100 fanfictions in the past few days and I found one similar to this one that I wrote about a week ago. I wasn't going to post it but a friend told me there are many fanfictions that are similiar and as long as it was mine than post it. So I thought why not.
> 
> It will be several chapters. I am falling in love with Morgan and Reid. 
> 
> Please review if possible. I always love hearing what people think.
> 
> All medical information was pulled quickly from the internet. I am not a nurse. If it is wrong, it isn't going to change the story so I ask that you roll your eyes at my medical ignorance and keep reading.

 

The hospital doors open and Morgan storms through them. Hotch is the first one in his path.

"Where is he? You said he was staying at the station Hotch. Why the hell was he at the Unsubs house when the team went in?" Morgan demands. He is barely in control of himself. 

"Morgan, he went because he thought he could talk the Unsub out of the house with out anyone else getting hurt. He was the best chance we had to not having any more victims."

"No, he became the victim Hotch. Where is he? I need to see him."

"Morgan I need you to sit."

"I don't need to fucking sit. Tell me what the hell is going on!" 

"Reid has been shot. One hit his chest, It isn't good. It missed his heart but there is damage, the other bullet hit him in the hip, just a graze."

Morgan feels his knees give out, the floor meets his rear end. Prentiss rushes to his side. Morgan loses it, tears fall from his eyes and he looks lost.

"Where the hell was everybody? Where was his vest?" He is yelling, but no one answers him 

Prentiss doesn't have any answers. She feels helpless. Reid is the youngest member of their team. He is Morgan's best friend. The two agents were practically always together. Prentiss has no clue how to comfort him when she is ready to fall apart herself. 

Hotch steps up to them and gets Morgan up and into a chair. "They just came out right before you got here, he is in surgery. They are working on him. He is getting a transfusion because of the blood loss. I already told them you were on your way. I will let them know you are here. They will come straight to you with info. You know they will."

"I need someone to call Garcia. Tell her to get the box off of Spencer's night stand. She will know what to get Hotch, please."

Prentiss responded, "Tell me what to get and Rossi can get it on his way here. Tell me Reid's address, and Rossi can get it for you. He is headed here now."

Morgan just rubs his hands over his face and looks at Hotch.

"I'll call her Morgan, she needs to be notified anyway and you know she will be right here. I'll have her get it." Hotch answers.

Prentiss lets it go but she wonders why Rossi can't get it for them, he is on his way and it would be quicker.

 

_________

 

It isn't long before Garcia rushes into the waiting area. She looks around and sees her family, that is what this team is, family. Rossi and Hotch are sitting in the corner huddled together, J.J. and Will are on one side of Morgan and Prentiss on the other.

Morgan looks up to see her and he rushes to her. They are as close as brother and sister. No one but Reid is closer to Morgan. She grabs Morgan tight.

"You listen to me, they are taking good care of him. We will get him through this. Lots of geek and nerd movies in our future, but we will get him healthy." Garcia rubs her hands across Morgan's cheeks, cleaning off the tears. "Here." She hands Morgan a small velvet box and kisses him softly. "You know that this is going to change things. Not that it is bad Morgan, but be ready for the changes. I love you." 

"I know, I don't care anymore though baby girl. He is gonna have to get over it."

Morgan puts the box in his pocket and walks down the hall to the bathrooms.

 

____________________

 

Hours seem to go by. Morgan paces the entire time. Hands in pockets, back and forth. No one is really talking. Garcia is sitting with Kevin, who came a little while ago.

Morgan looks at his team. He knows they are all here because they love Spencer. These people will do anything for him and it makes Morgan happy. In all this pain he can see that love is alive in this room. 

He sees the doctor coming down the hall ready to talk. It is the first information that he will he hearing since he arrived.

As the doctor enters the area he says, "I am looking for Mr. Reid."

"It's Doctor Reid and you have him in surgery." Rossi quickly responds.

Morgan looks at Garcia and Hotch. "I'm Mr. Reid. Derek Reid." Morgan takes his hands out of his pocket to shake the doctors hand and on his finger is a bright gold band. He can feel the eyes watching his back.

"Dr. Reid is doing ok. The bullet in his chest shattered two ribs and lodged in his lung. The bullet was removed and surgery was successful in repairing the lung. He received three pints of blood. We are going to move him into the ICU in a few moments. Someone will be down to bring you up to your husband in about an hour. He is doing well. He has a long road but he should recover. I will let your team up later, a few at a time. They shouldn't be allowed, but I'm not arguing with the FBI."

Morgan feels the stress begin to release. He knows everything isn't perfect, but Spencer was alive and would recover. 

Morgan turns and looks at the room. His team is staring at him in confusion.

"Baby Girl, I am going to go call My mom. I want her to know he is going to be ok. I will be right back." Morgan walks away, not even looking back. He really has nothing he can say to the team, not at the moment.

 

_________________________

 

"How long?" Rossi's voice breaks the silence in the room.

Hotch looks over them. Garcia walks away. She mentions something about coffee for everyone. It wasn't like she needed telling. They were the only two who knew everything. He knew the team would find out at some point, he didn't however think it would be because Reid was shot. He figured the two agents would eventually decide how to tell the team. 

"Legally, about three months, but together for almost a year." Hotch shares.

"So you are telling me that Morgan and Reid have been together for twelve months and married legally for three months and we didn't know. What the hell kind of profilers are we?" Rossi snaps.

"They didn't trust us with this? Hotch, we are a family. Reid is like my brother." J.J. sniffles.

"It isn't totally like that. You know the rules, they can't stay on the same team dating. They hid it. You all know that it isn't easy to have a same sex relationship in the FBI.They didn't want to compromise the team. I actually didn't know until a case we did in Massachusetts. They came to me and asked for an extra day. I asked why and within one minute of looking at them I knew. Then it just was easier for them to just keep it to themselves instead of stressing the team. The higher ups fought about making one leave the team but once it was clear nothing had effected their work, the big wigs figured why mess with the team when we are their best. It actually worked out well, they are always available to leave. They don't have anyone waiting at home. I know they were going to tell everyone soon. They had asked me if it was ok."

Garcia came back with a tray of coffee. "They didn't do it to hurt any of you. Honestly, Morgan would have come home with bells on after they tied the knot. He has never been more proud of anything he has ever done. He took Reid's name. Our genius was the one who wanted to keep it quiet. I think he was afraid if everyone knew he would lose part of it. Reid has lost everything he has ever loved guys. I think he wanted to keep it close to him. He didn't do it to hurt you guys. He always feels like the baby in the group. He didn't want people to judge him different. He wanted people to see him as Dr. Reid, the guy that started the FBI at 23 and has three PHDs and two BAs and working for more. He didn't want to be the dude banging the big burly BAU guy." She wasn't sure what to say to make the others understand. She just knew that they were hurting for being left out.

"They told you." Prentiss snorts.

Garcia looks right back at her, "Yeah I knew. I brought Morgan breakfast one morning after he talked to Kevin for me. He didn't answer, I used my key to leave him a note. Needless to say, he was home and he wasn't alone in his room. That was about three weeks before they married. I think Morgan was relieved to share it with someone. He needed someone excited for him. It's been very hard to not tell you." 

"I am sorry, I'm just shocked." Prentiss apologies. "I'm not mad they are together. I am sad we missed out on sharing it with them."

"We read people, we are masters at it. How the hell did they hide this?" Rossi was still pissed.

"Sir, they are some of the best profilers in the world. Don't you think they knew exactly what to do so you wouldn't see anything."

 

______________

 

Morgan re-enters the waiting area. Eyes are staring at him from every area.

"I really don't have any words right now to explain anything. My brain isn't ready to deal with anything else right now." Morgan rubs his head as he paces. 

"Mr. Reid? I can bring you up" A nurse waits at the door way.

Morgan looks back at the room. 

"Go Morgan. We will be up soon. Go see Spence." J.J. reassures him.

 

________________

 

As the nurse walks Morgan up, she explains a bit about what's going on. "Dr. Reid is doing well. They have him on oxygen of course. There are tubes coming out of his chest, don't be alarmed. They will drain any fluid. He is going to have a hard time breathing when he wakes. Just try to get him to relax. That is normal. The oxygen will help. They will start him deep breathing soon. He is going to be on meds to make sure there are no blood clots. Don't be surprised if they have him walking a bit as soon as possible. He is on Toradol for pain, Non-narcotic. It will help, but not like the morphine would. As far as his hip. He has a few stitches there, but the injury wasn't too bad."

As Morgan walks in the room he prepares himself to see Spencer laying in the hospital bed. With a deep breath he goes in. 

He sees the love of his life laying in a hospital bed, pale and frail looking. He walks over to the bed and takes hold of his hand. 

"When do they think he will wake up?" He asks.

"He will probably wake and then go right back to out. It is actually good for now. He will be really weak for a while. They'll have him up and walking as soon as possible. Blood clots can form. Plus they will want him deep breathing to make sure no pneumonia comes."

"May I put his ring on?"

"Of course." The nurse smiles. " I will give you a little while and then let your team up to see him." 

"I was told that you guys had free reign really. I think that no one will say a word to the FBI, as long as everyone is quiet." She pats Morgans shoulder as she leaves him to have some time. 

Morgan slides Spencer's wedding band on his finger. "I know you didn't want everyone to learn this way but I made an executive decision without your input. When you wake up I am sure I will hear all about it. You can give me all the facts and statistics about couples who don't make decisions together." 

Morgan pushes Reid's hair off of his forehead. "You scared the shit out of me Pretty Boy. I can't do this without you. I will wait to ask what you were thinking and I will wait to ask where the hell your vest was. I love you."

He turns and pulls the chair to the side of the bed, "Wait until you wake up and have to deal with J.J. She looks pretty upset Spencer. I told you this would back fire on us."

He feels Reid move. Morgan stands and sees Reid's eyes flutter a bit, looking scared.

"It's ok. You are ok. You just had surgery Hun. It's ok. They say that everything went well. You are gonna hurt like a bitch babe, but that happens when you get shot."

Morgan leans down to kiss Reid on his forehead. "Do you remember?"

Reid nods his head. He tries to speak but gasps a bit.

"Shhh, just nod. You punctured your lung. Just relax, sleep."

"Meds?" Reid whispers.

"It's ok, non narcotic. The team is here. They are going to be coming up. Just sleep and do not worry."

Reid nods.

Morgan gently kisses his lips. "Oh and everyone knows we got married."

Reid's eyes get huge. "Hey, I told you after we did it that we needed to tell people. I think J.J. and Rossi are pretty pissed. They asked for Mr. Reid when they came to get me." Morgan smiles as he talks. "Fall back asleep. I am not going anywhere."

Reid closes his eyes and fades.

 

__________________

 

The first to come up are J.J. and Will.  J.J. walks straight to the bed. Will stands near the door. "He woke up for a few minutes. He is doing ok. They said he won't stay awake for long. I told him you were here."

"He looks so small." J.J. runs her hand over Reid's, her fingers touching the gold band. "Why didn't you tell us Morgan? Why didn't he want me to know? He is like my brother Morgan. I share everything with him." 

"J.J., I can't answer for him. When it first happened, we were so scared that we would screw up and ruin our friendship. He is my best friend, we were afraid that being together would screw it up. Then it was fear that it would mess the team up. Would we be treated different by you guys? What if they made us separate? What if it didn't work? Being a gay FBI agent isn't a walk in the park."

Morgan stands next to her. He searches his head to find the right words. "I want everyone to know. I am proud to say that he is mine. He is afraid of change. Trust is not something he has a lot of. Too many losses, too much shit. Hell, I would have never told anyone if he never wanted to, but he changed that today. It was ours. It still is, he just has to know it won't change it. He is going to be pissed."

"You took his name?"

Morgan laughed. "You would have loved to hear that conversation. I heard statistics I didn't even think existed. I was unaware there were that many Gay couples married in Mass, let alone that hardly any change their name. It didn't matter. After not letting me say anything he had to let me have that. I only use Morgan at work. It is Reid in everything else."

"You love him. I knew you did, you guys are best friends, but I mean, you love him, every possible way."

"With everything I am."

"I am still kicking his ass when he gets better." J.J. makes clear.

 

_________________________

 

Garcia and Prentiss are next through the door. Garcia leans in and kisses Morgan. "Hello there my sexy beast, how is our 187?"

"He woke up for a few minutes. I am not sure if he absorbed anything I said. Though his eyes got big when I told him everyone knew he was hitched."

Reid stirs on the bed. He whispers, "Derek."

"Spencer, it's ok. I am right here. Relax." Morgan grabs his hand.

Reid looks up at Morgan and sees Garcia and Prentiss.

"Thirsty."

"Ok Hun, let me get the nurse and see what we can get you. Baby Girl is right here and Emily. I'll be right back."

Prentiss leans over the bed and looks over Reid. "Hey Stud Muffin, you look like shit. This was not on our to-do list today. I can say that now that we know you are ok, but if you ever do this again I will shoot you myself."

Reid just looks at her and nods.

Garcia pushes Prentiss aside, "You scared us Boy Wonder."

"I'm sorry." tears fill his eyes.

Garcia touches his arm. She knows he isn't big on touch, 'Listen to me. You just get better. We are all here for you."

Morgan walks back in with a cup and a nurse on his heels.

"Good to see you alert Dr. Reid. I am going to raise the head of your bed up some. Your husband has some water for you. Small sips. I do not want you using a straw. I have another dose of your pain med."

"Thank you."

"Of Course. Now do you want me to tell you more or do you want your husband to fill you in? I can get the doctor for you, he is due up in a bit."

"No, Derek will tell me, then the doctor."

"Ok, just breath nice and slow. Let your body sleep if it needs it. Do not fight it."

Reid nods.

"Here Hun, sip." Reid sips the water. "Slow. The surgery went fine. You had a bullet shatter two ribs and puncture and stay in your lung. They removed it and cleaned up in there. You are going to have to move around soon and do a lot of deep breathing. You know the drill.  You know more than I do." He gives Reid another sip, then leans in and kisses him.

"Awww" Prentiss squeals. "Hey that's the first time I got to see it. Cut me some slack." 

"That's nothing. Try walking into Morgan's bed room thinking he was dying and seeing them wrapped around each other, naked."

"You didn't get us pictures?" Prentiss pouts.

"Too stunned. I am still bummed I didn't have my phone on me." 

Both men roll their eyes. "Ok, let Hotch come up. Garcia, can you get me something to eat? Now that I can relax a bit knowing the worse is over I need food."

"Of course. I'll do some hunting and gathering."

 

____________________

 

Rossi walks in with a large paper bag and a huge thermos. He still looks a bit angry. "I have brought you sustenance."

"Thanks Rossi. He is in and out of sleep." Morgan looks at the older agent. He knows Rossi is mad at them for hiding their relationship.

"I keep re-playing the last year over and over in my head. I can't recall everything like Reid can, but I never saw it. I knew you guys were closer. I was happy Reid had you. He always looked at you with awe."

"I am sorry we hid it."

"I am not mad at you. God no. I am mad at myself for not seeing it. I would ask for a raise. You and Reid really should be paid more if you can fool this team." Rossi pulls a chair next to Morgan's.

"He did everything right today Morgan. He wasn't going to go in so he had left his vest off. He was going to stay in the car and keep the Unsub on the phone while we went in the back. He talked that guy into letting all but one person go. I am a master at talking to people, Reid not so much," Rossi smiles, "But today he was perfect. The Unsub had opened the door and had his gun pressed to a child's head. Reid jumped out and tried to talk him down. The Unsub let the child go, but before anyone could move he turned the gun on Reid. Hotch took the Unsub down with two shots. Hotch just kept yelling to call you and have you meet him here. I understand now why he pulled you from the other scene."

"It's weird. Spencer is laying in that bed, shot, and everyone keeps asking about our relationship."

"You shocked us Morgan. We know he is going to be alright. Plus we know he has you. We can focus on the next best thing. You should hear those three women. Be prepared, they want details." Rossi fake shivers.


	2. Freaking Out

 

 

"How is he doing?" Hotch asks Morgan as he enters the room. Morgan has not left the room since when he was able to come up two days ago. 

"He is staying awake for much longer at a time. He seems to be doing ok. It hurts him like crazy, but as usual, he takes it all in stride. I know everyone has come up to see him and everything, but how were they really after I came up?" 

"To be honest at first after the shock wore off there was some anger. We consider ourselves a family and yet you two did not share this with them. Not only did you not share a relationship, but marriage. How did you think they were going to feel?"

Morgan looks over at Reid in the bed. "He still hasn't even mentioned it. I kissed him in front of Prentiss and she kind of giggled at us with Garcia, but really didn't say much more. Other than that, no one has said a word to him about it. I keep waiting for him to bring it up or say something, instead he acts like them seeing him and me being here is just normal."

"Well it is normal. Even when you weren't together, it was you that was there for him Morgan." 

"Part of me was excited that I didn't have to hide it anymore. Now I think that he is just never going to act like it was said. It will just be the same."

"Give it time Morgan. There is no way that J.J. isn't going to kick his ass when he is up and about. You know that is coming Morgan. I hope I am around too."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Reid is sitting up and reading when Garcia walks through the door.

"Hey there Boy Wonder, feeling a bit better today?" She smiles. She hands a bag to Morgan. "Here you go love, I stopped and got you a change of clothes. Go shower. I'll keep him company."

Morgan grabs the bag and heads for the bathroom, "Thanks Baby Girl."

Garcia can sense a bit of tension in the room. "Trouble in lovers paradise?" 

Reid snaps his book shut, "Penelope, he is really mad at me. You would think the whole getting shot thing would help me out here but it isn't giving me an inch with him." 

"Reid, I can't see him being mad about you getting shot." "Oh not about that. He is mad that I haven't addressed the fact that everyone knows we are married. He is pissed that I am just fine with not addressing it. It is out there now, so ok, let it be."

"Oh Baby Boy, you don't get it. You know Derek loves you and is proud of you being his. He tells you constantly. You are Dr. and Mr. Reid for Christ sakes. Spencer, you don't acknowledge him as yours in public. How the hell do you think he is feeling?"

"I do to acknowledge him. We go places all the time together. I never act like we are not together. He is my husband, Garcia." Reid barks. 

" Oh don't get snappy with me 187. It won't do you any good. I am not going to take it easy because of a bullet wound either. I am sure it makes him feel better that he can be your husband out to dinner, but not in front of the team. Your team is your family. I understand you kept it hidden in the beginning. You have lost so much baby, I get it, but you married him. You still didn't want him saying a word. We are your family! He is so proud to be with you. I know you keeping it quiet isn't because you are not proud, but trust us Spencer, we aren't going to take him away from you."

The bathroom door opens and Morgan steps out. He looks over the scene in front of him. His Baby Girl looked like she was letting Spencer know what was up. If Dr. Reid wanted to ignore it, then Mr. Reid would go right a head and ignore it too.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Garcia stays for a couple hours and both Reid and Morgan act fine toward one another. As Garcia leaves J.J. and Rossi enter the room. This is the first time since right after Reid was shot that J.J. has been to see Reid. 

"Morgan, let me buy you a coffee." Rossi asks as he looks to Morgan, lifting his eyebrows toward J.J..

Morgan is torn with wanting to protect Spencer from the tongue lashing he is about to get, and wanting to watch the whole thing. Maybe it was time for His Doctor to deal with the choices he has made.

Morgan looks over at Reid. Reid is looking at him, his eyes begging for Morgan to stay there with him. 

"Sounds good Rossi" He smiles at J.J. and Reid, "I'll be back in a bit Spencer, have fun." He doesn't wait to see Reid cringe.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"I have to say that I am surprised you left Reid to deal with J.J. on his own. Usually you are the first to protect him from danger." Rossi jokes with Morgan.

"Maybe it is time for him to deal with somethings himself." Morgan sighs as he sips his coffee.

"I sense some anger Morgan."

"You have always been very good at profiling." Morgan says sarcastically.

"Haha. Rub it in. It isn't like you to be mad at Reid, especially when he has a gun shot wound." 

"Oh he tried to play that card already. It didn't fly." 

"Wow, must have really pissed you off." 

"I don't know, I am just tired of certain things. He wants to act like there wasn't a major secret kept from his family. He just says it's out there so leave it. I was so happy I could tell you guys. Now it is like he wants to act like it wasn't said. Like it didn't change anything."

"He has a point, it didn't change anything..." Morgan goes to interrupt, "Now let me finish Morgan. It didn't change how we feel about you guys. It won't change how we work as a team. It does change things though. How many times has Prentiss tried to get you to go out to the clubs in the last year? How many times did we tease Reid about a cute girl or whether he was going off on a hot date. We teased each of you over and over again about your personal lives. That would never have happened. We would have invited both of you to things. We would have teased you both about who was the chick." 

"Hey!" Morgan laughs. 

"Morgan we would have done what normal families do. You both would have been teased and played with, but you both would have been celebrated. You are like a brother to me, Reid is practically a son to me in some ways. He didn't let us have any of that. He didn't let us see you two fall in love."

"He was scared." 

"There is the protection. He will come around. He is going to have to. Prentiss and J.J. were asking Garcia if Reid was that pale all over. I can't believe she walked in on you two."

Morgan starts laughing, "Oh it was funny as hell. Spencer was a little freaked out. Thank God we were just laying there. Can you imagine if she would have come in a bit earlier?" 

"I don't want to imagine. Those girls think the two of you are the cats meow. Don't forget to check the house for hidden cameras when you get home. Don't trust those three."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"Hello Spence, How you feeling?" J.J. sits down near the bed.

"I am doing better than a couple days ago." Reid tucks his hair behind his ear.

"I'm glad. I am gonna cut right to the chase Dr. Reid." 

"Before you do, I just want to say that you hid your relationship with Will for a year. You didn't say anything to anyone, for a year." 

"Oh please. Everyone knew. You all knew the whole time. I was long distance dating, Spence. I was not in a serious relationship with my best friend that led to marriage. I did not hide that from everyone. I hid a boyfriend, poorly, that lived far away. You hid Morgan." 

"I hid Morgan. I hid us. I did. I get it." 

"You get it? You get it? Please dear brilliant Dr. Reid, with your 187 IQ and your PHDs and all that, you tell me what you get." 

"You are mad that I lied. You are mad that you didn't know. That you couldn't see it."

"You are very lucky that you are wounded. I would smack you right now if you weren't." J.J. spits out at Reid. "For all your brains you can be very stupid." 

Reid looks taken back by her comment. 

"Don't give me that look, I don't want your puppy eyes. I don't care that I didn't see your lie. I am pissed that you kept this from us. We are your family Spence. You are Henry's Godfather. You are like my brother. You hid this from us." 

"I can't exactly unhide it can I?" I can't change it J.J." 

"No Shit Spence. How the hell did you get Morgan to agree to keeping this quiet?" 

"I feel sick."

J.J. stands up and checks over Reid.

"No J.J., I am ok, I am sick because I am freaking out. Your mad, Derek is hardly talking to me, Garcia has put me in my place. I am freaking out J.J.. I can't fix this." Reid tries to sit up more. 

"Spence, stop. Let me help you." J.J. Helps Reid sit up, "I need you to calm down. And yes I realize how stupid that sounds after yelling at you. Just because we are mad, it doesn't mean we aren't here for you or that we don't love the hell out of you. Morgan loves you. You know he does." 

"He thinks I am not proud to be with him J.J., How do I fix it?" 

"You can fix it Spence. Use that big brain and figure it out."

"Could you call Rossi for me, I want to ask him something." Reid asks.

"Rossi is down with Morgan now. We can just wait for them to come up."

"No I want to do it before Derek gets back."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"Rossi here." Rossi answers the phone.

"Hey Rossi, this is Reid, can I have your ear for a minute, alone?"

"Sure, hold on a sec." Rossi stands up "Hey Morgan, give me a sec, I gotta take this."

"Yeah sure, I am going to go get Spencer a coffee to take up, I am sure he is going to need it." Morgan turns to go to the counter. 

"Ok Reid, what you need? 

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor...."

 


	3. Celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you all liked the story. It was fun to write. I have another CM story I am almost done with. Check it out. Thanks for reading!

 

After two weeks, one in the hospital, and one at home, Reid was ready to get back to work. He wasn't going to listen to the doctors who told him to take longer and relax and heal. After many arguments with Morgan and a few with Hotch, they agreed that he could go back on Monday, but would not go to any crime scenes. Reid would stay at the office or at the place of setup headquarters when they travel until he was ready. He would do whatever was asked so he could get back to work and back to some normalcy. 

It is Saturday and Reid and Morgan are sitting at the table having coffee. Reid hadn't managed to get rid of all of Morgan's anger. They were doing ok, but it was always right there sitting on the sidelines.

Morgan's phone rings.

"Morgan"

"Hey Morgan, How's the Doc?" Rossi says.

"Fine and dandy. What's up?" Morgan answers.

"I am having a get together tonight for my new book release and I was hoping you two could make it."

"We haven't really done much since Spencer was released. Let me see if he is up to it. Can I call you back in a few?"

"Of Course." Rossi lets Morgan go.

"Who was that?" Reid asks.

"Rossi. You up to going to a book release tonight? We don't have to if your not up to it. I wasn't sure if you would want to get out of the house."

Spencer thought about it for a minute, "Sure. That sounds good. We haven't done anything together in a while. It might be fun." He smiles at Morgan. "Is everyone going? It is weird not seeing them all almost everyday. I miss it."

Morgan is happy to hear Reid even bring up seeing the team again, and together no less. Maybe it will be a step in the right direction. "I'll call Rossi and get the details. It should be fun." Morgan kisses Reid as he passes by, leaving the room. 

Reid watches Morgan go into their bedroom, already on the phone. Baby steps Spencer, baby steps, he tells himself.

"Hey Rossi, we are in for tonight. Spencer seems to be ready to socialize a bit. Is everyone going to be there?"

Rossi answers, "Yeah everyone else is going to be there. The last book release was a bit crazy so I am doing a small intimate party. Just you guys and a few close friends in the publishing world, and a few journalists for a couple magazines. Just a bar, some food and friends."

"Sounds good Rossi. Where?"

"Oh just my house, I had the back yard set up and it looks like the weather will hold. It should be a warm night. Six O'clock. Oh make sure you dress nice. It may be just a few of us, but the magazines are sure to take pictures." 

"See you then."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"Spencer, we have to leave in the next fifteen minutes to make it there for six. You look fine, lets go." Morgan hadn't seen Spencer since he got home from the store two hours ago. He had used the spare bathroom and let Spencer use the one in their room. Reid was trying to get used to moving and getting himself dressed since the shooting. Morgan was letting Reid get back into doing everything himself.

Morgan hears the bedroom door open. "Thank God you're ready, we are going to be late." Morgan looks up and stops in his tracks.

Reid spent a good amount of time trying to get ready. He sees the look in Morgan's eyes and knows it was all worth it.

"You cut your hair." Morgan walks over to Reid, lifting his hands to play with the locks of hair on the top of Reid's head. He can see that Reid had cut the back of his hair very short, along the sides as well, but he left the top long enough to still be able to tuck behind his ears.

"Garcia came over and helped, is it ok?" Reid looks at Morgan, worry in his eyes. "I just needed something new."

Morgan pulls Reid down to him and kisses his mouth. It feels like forever since they have kissed like that. "You are gorgeous you know."

Reid laughs against Morgan's lips. "Says the Chocolate Adonis." He leans back into Morgan and kisses him again. "Does the suit look ok?"

"Christ Spencer. Yes, the suit is great. You look fantastic." Spencer had definitely outdone himself. His gray suit fit perfect and he look unbelievable. "I'm going to look shabby next to you." 

"Please, you look wonderful. I always love the black suit with the purple shirt. Very sexy Derek."

"You ready Spencer?"

"Time for the coming out." Reid smiles at Morgan.

"You ok with this?"

"Yes. I am. I am ready, with you I can do anything."

"Let's go love. Lets go see the family." Morgan grabs his hands and leads him out the door.

 

XXXXXXX

 

"Holy shit, Rossi went all out." Morgan comments as they park a few houses down from Rossi's. 

There were twinkle lights in all the trees in the yard and lit up paper lanterns hanging here and there.

As they walk up the drive way Reid grabs Morgan's hand. Baby steps.

The door has a sign to go on through to the back. Morgan opens the door and steps through into Rossi's foyer, taking Reid with him. He makes his way through the kitchen. He notices the back yard is lit up bright. There are thousands of lights in the trees and lanterns hung every where. "It looks like when J.J. and Will were married times a thousand. 

"It does." Reid agrees.

Morgan opens the door to deck and sees a few tables set up, bright white table clothes, fine China plates and champagne glasses. He wonders about how this is a bar and a few people hanging out for a book release. He pulls Spencer out to the edge of the deck and sees the bar and a dance floor, there is a dj in the back playing soft music.

"I thought he said a bar and some food?" Morgan looks at Reid.

"Weird. Come on." Reid grabs Morgan tighter and steps off the deck.

Morgan gets closer to the tables. He sees a table set up with a cake. He looks across to the tables and sees Rossi and Hotch with Beth and Jack smiling up at them. He turns and sees Garcia, Kevin, and Prentiss. J.J. and Will holding Henry are near by. Standing with J.J. is his Mom and two sisters. 

He turns and looks at Reid.

"Well, we never celebrated with anyone. Standing up in front of some judge with a witness we hardly know isn't very romantic. I thought maybe it was time to lighten up and have some fun. Plus, Rossi throws the best parties."

Morgan pulls his hand bringing Reid directly in front of him. "You are brilliant and wonderful. Do you know that?"

"I am brilliant, that I know. You make me wonderful though." Reid leans in and kisses Morgan. Morgan reaches an grabs the back of Reid's head and deepens the kiss. 

Hooting and cheering come from the small crowd. Reid pulls back and smiles at Morgan. Not such a baby step Spencer, he thinks, great giant leap, and it didn't even hurt. 

"Go see your Mom. They just got here a little bit ago." Reid kisses him and walks over to Rossi.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you you can't throw a party. You may be in the wrong business. It is beautiful." Reid actually leans in and hugs Rossi.

Rossi tries to hide his surprise at the hug he has been granted. He knows Reid isn't big on hugs, even hand shakes are too much for him. "You gave me the money and what you wanted and boom. I deliver. You look happy Spencer. You made him very happy."

Reid looks across the dance floor to the other side of the tables. Morgan is laughing and joking with his family. It took one phone call and a credit card but he was able to get all three Morgan's to be here. It seems to be right. Spencer's family is his team. He knows his Mom can't be there. Derek needed his family there too.

"It took me a while and some being put in my place to fully understand, but I got here."

"Yes you did. That's what matters. I have this all worked out Reid. Food, toasts, dancing, cake, and then we put the Mom, sisters, and kids to bed and then the team celebrates a bit, just us. You relax, for once, let your family handle it. Go mingle." Rossi pushes Reid to the group.

"Nice hair Spence, boy band look again?" J.J. smiles up at him.

"Ha ha. I needed the change. Garcia did it for me." Reid rubs his hand over the back of his head feeling the almost shaved hair. "Feels kind of weird."

"It looks hot though." Garcia says as she walks over to them. She hands Reid a glass filled with champagne, "Can you have that?"

"I didn't take any meds today so I could celebrate. No worries."

"Let's go get that handsome husband and get this party started!"

 

Xxxx

 

Morgan doesn't think he has laughed this much in years. Food is served and drinks are being poured. Stories are being shared and he doesn't think he has ever been this happy.

Rossi stands up and clinks his glass. Everyone stops talking and looks to him.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. I want to thank Spencer for allowing us to celebrate with both himself and Derek. Everyone here tonight is family. We may have entered each others lives at different times, but we have come to be family. Thank you for letting us share in celebrating with both of you." 

"Cheers" the group takes a drink toasting both the men.

Reid stands and begins. "Thank you for coming. Um. Most of you know that I tend to ramble and spit out things out, I am going to try not to do that. Exactly," Reid looks at his watch, "364 days, 19 hours and 44 minutes ago Derek asked if I wanted to do a movie and hang out. I told him that night that I loved him. The next day I went to work wearing the same clothes I had worn the day before and no one noticed. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to ruin anything. It was new and exciting and truth be told I was scared. I didn't want either of us to have to leave the BAU, I didn't want the team to change the way they acted towards us. It was easier to just let it be ours. We figured eventually we would share. Time went by and I just kept asking Derek to wait before we said anything. He asked me to marry him and four weeks later after a case we went and made it legal. Even after that I asked him to wait to tell everyone. I wanted to see what the FBI was going to do about the marriage. After two months they figured out that the team was still the best they had and our marriage didn't cause a problem at all. We had the green light on our jobs, but still I asked him to wait. I told him just a little longer. Then I somehow got shot and well, here we are. There haven't been many people in my life that I have loved unconditionally. The few I have tend to leave. I kept Derek as close to me as I could, worried that if I shared too much it wouldn't be just ours anymore. It took getting shot, plus a few choice words, to figure out that I was being a bit ridiculous. My family needed to be part of this. My family needed to be as excited and happy as I was. It took time but I figured it out. Thank you for being my family, for supporting us, even though it was kept from you."

Reid turns and looks at Morgan. "I am not good at this, you know that. I have no experience to help me figure out the rights and wrongs. I do know that you are the best thing I have ever had in my life. From the first day I walked into the BAU and you looked at me like an awkward kid with a big brain, I knew you were amazing. It took a few years for us to figure out which way we were moving, but we figured it out. I am proud to be yours. Thank you for having me." 

Reid bends down and kisses Morgan, they both start laughing together. "Do I have to worry about what you are going to say?"

"Just a bit Pretty Boy. Have a drink, it will help." Morgan kisses him again and stands. "My turn, Mom you might want to block your ears for some of this." Morgan turns and looks at Reid who is already red and embarrassed. "Almost a year ago exactly, I am not going to try to figure out the minutes, Spencer came over for a typical movie night. Out of no where, in the middle of Star Trek, he looks at me and tells me he loves me. Since that moment things haven't been the same. He really did wear the same clothes the next day, wrinkled and a mess, and no one said anything. No one even noticed the fact that he had a hickey on his neck. It was almost a game to see what we could get away with. Baby Girl, Your office is not very pure!" 

"Oh My God!" Garcia yells.

"Spencer bet me you would figure it out. You never did, even after like the tenth time." Penny and everyone start laughing and Reid is beat red. "I am glad you are all excited and happy to share in our news. It makes thing easier. No more dodging nights out, no more listening to Emily ask my husband if he had a hot date with any chicks that weekend. Oh and J.J. and Emily, he really is that pale, everywhere."

"Derek!?" Reid yells at him.

"Spencer you are brilliant and amazing and sometimes a bit of a pain in the ass. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me a better person. That sounds silly and over used but it is true. I am lucky to have you. This family is lucky to have you. I plan on spending every single day of my life making sure you remember that. I love you to pieces, with all that I have and am." 

Morgan leans in a catches Reid's mouth and kisses him.

 

XXXXXX

 

Drinks and dancing take over the night. Partners are switched and there is nothing but laughter and joy coming from Rossi's back yard. Toasts are made, cake is cut, and love is celebrated and shared.

Morgan kisses his Mom and sisters as they head off in Kevin's car to their hotel. Beth takes Jack and Will takes Henry into Hotel Rossi. No one is going to be driving anywhere that night.

The team has moved a table into the middle of the yard and they are all sitting around it. There is plenty of alcohol littering the table.

"Ok, before you both got here we decided we would have a questions around the table for you. Then we knew Reid would never answer half the questions." Rossi declares.

"Yeah because he won't give kinky details." Prentiss laughs.

"Right," Rossi rolls his eyes, "we decided a famous BAU game of I Have Never Ever would be played. You have to be truthful and drink when you are supposed to. It is tradition and it must be played" 

"Plus we can get details." Garcia high fives Prentiss.

"Oh God." Reid sits up higher in his chair. 

"I'll start." J.J. says, "I have never ever had sex on Garcia's desk chair."

Morgan and Reid take a shot.

"Holy shit, I sit on that chair." Garcia laughs, "Ok my turn. I have never ever had sex in the work elevator"

Morgan and Reid take a shot.

The laughter is floating around the yard "Ok, my turn," Hotch jumps in, "I have never ever had sex on the BAU plane."

Morgan, Reid, J.J. and Rossi all take a shot. Eyes fly to J.J. and Rossi.

"I'm next," Rossi skips over the looks he is getting, " I have never ever been the chick in a relationship."

Garcia, J.J., Prentiss, Reid and Morgan all do a shot.

"Holy shit, they take turns." Prentiss screeches out.

Reid starts laughing and Morgan kisses him. Not one person judging anyone for anything.

"Ok, My turn," Prentiss tries to get serious, "I have never ever had sex in Rossi's bathroom today."

Morgan takes a shot but Reid interrupts, "What constitutes Sex, is getting head sex?"

"Holy Shit! Spence, just take the shot!" Morgan is laughing his ass off.

"Ok, my turn" Reid looks over the people at the table, "I have never ever had a better family than this."

"Awww" Every laughs, no shots are taken.

 

XXXX

 

"Did you have good time tonight" Reid asks as he takes his shirt off. He has no idea where his tie or jacket have gone.

Morgan looks over at Reid and sees him slipping is shirt off. Reid's chest is still covered with a bandage. He can see the red irritated skin around it.

"It was amazing. Thank you, and thanks for getting my Mom and sisters here." Morgan walks over to Reid and sits him down on the bed. Rossi has given them the downstairs bedroom, away from everyone. He picks up Reid's foot and unties his shoe, slipping it off, moving to the next one. 

"Tomorrow we can pick them up and spend the day with them. They have to leave Monday morning, but I didn't care if they would only have two days here, I wanted them to celebrate with us." Reid lays back across the bed. 

The day is wearing on Reid. He is tired and is a little more than drunk.

"You probably shouldn't have drank so much, Spencer. The last two weeks haven't been easy for you."

"Oh well. I never do this. I will have a killer hang over tomorrow but it was worth it. I have never had so much fun before. Well, let me rephrase that, I have never had this much fun before with all of them! I would have to say that you and I have had a lot of fun in the last year."

Morgan finishes taking off Reid's pants and he himself strips to his boxers. He crawls up along Reid and curls him around himself. Reid rests his head on Morgan's chest. "We have had lots of fun the last year Spencer. The best in my whole life. It is nice to know that we have all this time ahead of us to keep having the best times. I love you Doctor Spencer Reid."

"I love you Derek Reid, always."


End file.
